I Dare You
by xxHypocrisy
Summary: AU/Naruto won and brought Sasuke back from the Valley of The End. Most of the village is against him and the council is looking for an excuse to have him killed...but Tsunade has a plan. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

Author: Crisy

**Author**: Crisy

**Category**: Naruto

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Summary:** AU; Naruto returned Sasuke after his attempt to defect to Orochimaru. Even though it was obvious Sasuke had betrayed them he barely got a slap on the wrist and Naruto is looked on with even more hatred for damaging the villages' precious Uchiha.

**A/N**: The first fic I've written in a long time. Probably just a one shot since I'm not overly inspired right now and rather tired to boot…maybe not actually, I just wrote the first words and got inspiration. We'll see; review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Naruto glared at the Uchiha and Kakashi as they trained. Damn Sasuke, he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Even though Naruto had nearly died of a Chidori to the lung, everyone but a select few worshipped the Uchiha and looked down on him for breaking one of Sasuke's legs and knocking him out in order to bring him back.

"_Bastard, if you won't come quietly, I'll just have to break your arms and legs and then DRAG you back!" Naruto screamed at his friend. _

_Sasuke just smirked, "I'd like to see you try, you deadlast." _

_Naruto glared and charged with a shout of 'Shadow Replication Technique'. _

They were lucky he hadn't broken more than just _one_ leg! Tsunade had been furious to find that she couldn't do more than remove Sasuke from active duty for a few months. The council of shinobi elders that were only supposed to govern domestic matters had apparently slipped quite a few decrees under Sarutobi's nose and had slowly been siphoning power away from the Hokage position ever since the Kyuubi attack.

Naruto glared harder as Kakashi congratulated Sasuke on getting a new jutsu he'd been teaching them (Sasuke had used Sharingan to copy the hand seals…). Them being relative, since Sakura was off training with Tsunade and Kakashi was too focused on Sasuke to really notice that his other student had even shown up for training that day.

The only reason he had was that the Toad-Sannin had gone on a week long 'research' trip. Naruto left the training area with a scowl on his face as Kakashi began the introduction to another jutsu for Sasuke to copy. He would go do some of his own training somewhere else…working on the Rasengan sounded appealing just then.

Days ago, after Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the village, Sakura had thanked him for keeping his promise and whisked Sasuke off to the hospital without another glance at her other teammate. Naruto had been suffering from blood loss and he'd collapsed right as Kakashi, who had been late to the battle site, had gotten back. He looked at Naruto in alarm, wondered where Sasuke was for a couple seconds, and then picked up his unconscious student to take him to the hospital as well.

Word got out that Naruto had beaten Sasuke fairly badly and a mob formed outside the hospital to 'rid the world of the demon once and for all!!1!' Tsunade had thrown a fit and punched anyone who tried to get through the hospital doors back the way they'd come and through a few houses. The civilian wing of the hospital was rather full even four days after the event.

The mob disbanded eventually, but not before the council decreed that Naruto was to be discharged from the active duty for an undetermined amount of time on the grounds that he had shown aggression towards a fellow shinobi of the leaf. Tsunade had thrown a fit about that too, but there was nothing she could do since the council had overruled her. She was still trying to figure out ways around the rules they had made that Sarutobi hadn't known about, but nothing was coming up.

The retrieval team that had gone after Sasuke was mostly healed; Neji and Chouji were still in the hospital but were recovering nicely. Everyone else was out and about, the wonders of medic-nin and healing chakra working small miracles on all of their injuries.

Naruto stopped in a small clearing far away from the village and began to practice Rasengan on a small number of innocent trees. He continued to batter the trunks for several minutes before stopping to admire the swirled patterns the attack left on the wood. Naruto was using a weak version of his attack to try to learn to control it better and use the chakra more efficiently. His goal was to drill through a tree with half of the chakra he normally used for the goal.

He trained in this way all afternoon before he sat down to look at his handiwork. All around him, the clearing had been expanded as his repeated use of the half power Rasengan would eventually fell the tree he was practicing on. The tree in front of him had a big gouge out of it in the center, nearly all the way through it. It was good progress in his opinion, an afternoon well spent. Even if he couldn't take missions, he could still train. In fact, the lack of missions actually gave him nearly triple the amount of training time.

"Naruto! There you are, Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away!" a voice said from above him.

He turned half around to see Sakura standing behind him, hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Look at this!" He exclaimed, casually forming a very small Rasengan ball in one hand, the product of his training for the day.

Sakura looked at the attack skeptically, she had heard that it was very powerful and destructive, but the ball of wind and chakra in her teammate's hand didn't look like it would do much. Though she knew better, having treated a large wound across Sasuke's forehead that Naruto had made because the Uchiha had refused to put his hitai-ate on and face Naruto 'ninja to ninja'. Sasuke had almost lost an eye; he in fact still had to wear a bandage across his forehead even though he was cleared for training. The damage was to the flesh, not the brain, so he hadn't had a concussion to keep him in the hospital.

Sakura had mixed feelings about Naruto at the moment, she smiled at him in response to his accomplishment, whatever it was, but in the back of her head a little voice was telling her that he had hurt her Sasuke-kun. Sakura was able to ignore the voice for the most part but couldn't deny that it had a point. She had initially been furious with Naruto for the state that he'd brought Sasuke back in. It wasn't until Kakashi brought him to the hospital, unconscious and leaking blood, that Sakura considered that Naruto had gotten hurt too. She knew that Sasuke had been going to Orochimaru, that was why she had been so desperate to get him back safe and mostly alive. She knew that if he'd made it to Orochimaru that they never would have gotten him back.

"Let's go Naruto; Tsunade-sama looked worried when she told me to find you." Sakura said as she tapped her foot.

"Alright Sakura-chan, let's go!" Naruto jumped up, letting the wind chakra dissipate as he went.

They dashed back towards the village in relative silence. Things had been awkward since Sasuke had come back, Sakura was grateful to Naruto but they hadn't had any chance to talk since then. Sasuke was back to normal, the cursed seal really had been affecting his mind. Naruto was avoiding the conversation all together. Sasuke vaguely knew about the Kyuubi and Naruto was afraid that he would spread it around he didn't know if he'd told Sakura.

Naruto glanced at his female teammate; she didn't seem afraid of him or hateful towards him. That didn't mean that she didn't know though, he could remember several instances where people had faked being friendly only to hurt him more when they tried to kill him or hurt him somehow. It hadn't happened since he'd become a ninja, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen again. Not that he thought Sakura was like the people that had tried to kill him, but he knew that fear could do strange things to people.

So they continued in silence, until they reached the Hokage tower and were admitted with a poisonous glare at Naruto and a smile for Sakura.

"It's about time brat, what took you so long to find him Sakura?" Tsunade demanded from behind her desk, a folder filled with documents slightly open in front of her.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, he was out training in the woods, not in a conventional training area." Sakura said apologetically.

"It's fine, you can leave now." Tsunade said dismissively.

"What's this about Baa-san?" Naruto asked as Sakura exited the room.

"The council is trying to find an excuse to have you executed. There's only one way that I can think of for you to escape them. I can't do anything because of all the damn rules they made while Sarutobi-sensei wasn't looking…" Tsunade trailed off, letting Naruto absorb what she'd said, "I'll need you to sign these papers."

"What are they for?" Naruto said shakily.

"Your discharge from the shinobi forces of Konoha, you are going to have to leave the village or the council will figure some way to have you killed or worse." Tsunade replied grimly.

* * *

That'll be all, I'm going to edit it when I write the next chapter since I was rushed at the end. Actually, I've now edited it and it doesn't seem that bad. I actually liked the ending better than the middle.

-Crisy


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: **Crisy

**Disclaimer:** Forgot this in the 1st chapter, I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. I'm just borrowing for a little while and playing with gender.

**Genre: **Adventure/Drama

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Thanks for reviews, I'm starting this when I've only got 2 but hope to have 5 by the time I post it. That would make my evening. I think I'll probably post this tomorrow after school unless I stay up late tonight. (That's actually a distinct possibility, but shhh.)

Out of idle curiosity, does anyone that bothers to review play Travian?

* * *

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm not going to give up being a shinobi just because a bunch of old geezers want me dead!"

"Naruto, I knew you would feel that way, but you must. I have a plan that will keep you alive and away from any _legal_ pursuit. If you're not a shinobi of the village then you can't be charged as such. You also don't have any restrictions on leaving for vacation or moving away to another village. As it stands, I don't know where I'll send you yet but I'll be dead myself before I let those bastards execute you for something out of your power!" Tsunade said patiently.

Naruto looked at the papers in front of him. He was signing his career away, his dream had always been to be Hokage, how would he accomplish that if he was a civilian living far away from the village that he loved?

"Now, sign that paper and we'll discuss where you will go." Tsunade demanded.

"No, I can't leave the village. How will I become Hokage? I'll miss my friends and what if Sasuke decides to be stupid again?" Naruto was looking for reasons to deny the inevitable.

"Sign the damn papers Naruto! I have ninja with much more experience than you who are guarding the Uchiha 24/7. Your friends will understand and you will see them again eventually. Hokage? Why do you care so much about this village anyway? All that it's given you is pain and bad memories!"

"That's not true! If I hadn't lived in this village I wouldn't have met Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, or anyone! I wouldn't have met you or Ero-sannin and I wouldn't have known Hokage-jiji or Konohamaru or Ebisu." Naruto argued.

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples for a moment before saying softly, "I know what you are leaving behind. Believe me; I don't want you to leave. You're…you're the son I never had Naruto. I don't want you to leave, but I don't want you to be executed by bigoted old bastards either!"

Naruto was left speechless. He'd known that Tsunade had a special affection for him, but to think of him as a son? It took him a moment to regain his composure and he wordlessly signed the documents in front of him.

Tsunade sagged with relief. The hard part of her plan was over with. Naruto had agreed, it would be relatively easy from there on.

"Alright then brat, any ideas on where I can send you?" Tsunade asked gruffly.

"Aa, I have one. Did you or the jiji ever send anyone to collect the back pay from Tazuna of the Wave?"

"Hmmm…no, I don't think so. I think I know what you're talking about; I've been reviewing all the old mission files from the last few years so I know who we've killed and who we should avoid doing business with for the next few years. That sort of thing.

"Anyway, the rest of my plan is to send you on a solo mission since it's relatively easy, and keep your discharge from the ninja task force a secret for a few days. The old geezers on the council will through a fit that I sent you on a mission when they sentenced you to off duty, but I'll get around them." Tsunade explained.

"Good plan baa-san. But won't they send people after me if they know where I am; shouldn't you give me a 'mission' to somewhere else to give them a false track?"

Tsunade came up short for a second; was that really Naruto? Using his brain and logic to boot?

"Y-yes, I suppose that's true. So I'll send you to Sand instead, I'll say that you were requested specifically since Gaara likes you and his siblings have spread good tales about you in their village. It's a bit farfetched, but plausible enough that no one will bat an eye until I release the documents stating your application to retire and the papers that say you moved away to an undisclosed country." Tsunade smirked at the havoc this would cause in the council. 'Take that you sleazy bastards…' she thought to herself.

"Good, so when do I leave?" Naruto prompted.

"Now, or as soon as possible, here's your 'mission'" she said as she handed him a scroll.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you then, Tsunade-baa-san." He said with a sad smile.

"You too, brat."

* * *

A week later saw Naruto knocking on Tazuna's door. The bridge builder lived in the same house, but you could see signs of renovations. The whole town had been revitalized and could now be considered a small city with all the new people moving in because of the business the bridge brought.

Tsunami knocked on the door and gasped when she saw who it was, "Naruto, what a pleasant surprise! Is the rest of your team here?"

"No, and I hope they don't come. Care to let me in? I'll explain inside…" he said cheerfully.

"Of course, come right in and I'll put some tea on." The woman said as she rushed to do so.

"There's no need for tea," Naruto protested, but was ignored.

He shrugged and sat at the low table in the dining room. Most things were the same in the house, but the damage from the samurai attack had been repaired and everything looked new and clean.

"I like what you've done with the place Tsunami-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he examined the room.

Tsunami entered the room with tea and nodded, "It's all thanks to you and your team Naruto-kun. You guys saved my father, my son, and my home. We are all indebted to you."

Naruto blushed, "We didn't do that much…a lot of it was because the villagers and Inari-kun found their courage and helped drive off the hoard of bandits."

"Don't be so modest, they wouldn't have done it if Inari-kun hadn't prompted them and Inari-kun wouldn't have done that if you hadn't helped him. But anyway, what were you here for again? Not that you aren't welcome anytime but…" she asked.

"Well, it started with a ninja exam…"

* * *

An hour and a pot of tea later, Tsunami sat quietly contemplating what Naruto had told her. He'd omitted the Kyuubi of course, but everything otherwise had been true.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Naruto-kun." She said softly.

Right after she said that, the door opened to admit Inari.

"Mom, I'm home!" He shouted, kicking his shoes off before stepping onto the floor.

"Inari-kun, look who's here!" she called back to her son.

Footsteps ran up the hallway and into the dining room, the door slid open with a 'clack' and Inari gasped, "Naruto-nii-san!"

* * *

Tsunami told Inari that Naruto was going to be spending a few weeks with them because of a 'mission'. She felt that he shouldn't know what was really going on and impressed upon him the fact that since Naruto was on a 'mission' he shouldn't tell anyone that Naruto was there. Inari agreed readily but only if Naruto would teach him how to throw a kunai.

Naruto smirked at the request. It was almost like have Konohamaru there asking to play ninja.

Tazuna got home several hours later, he had been working late at the bridge market. His building company had been getting lots of business with all the new people migrating to the new trading hub of the country. He was told the whole story by his daughter in hushed whispers as Inari learned to throw a blunted kunai that Naruto had made out of a chunk of wood.

Naruto was given a guest bedroom to sleep in (the house had several, it was a large house) and went to bed that night to the sound of Inari practicing on his bedroom wall, Tsunami yelling at him to go to bed, and Tazuna snoring loudly in the way of all older people; loud and nasily.

* * *

Tsunade smirked as the council members shouted at each other. Naruto was long gone, not one, but two false trails set up, and they would never find him.

Okay, so they would. It wouldn't be for at least a month or so, depending on how long he stayed in Wave that is.

The news that Naruto had been sent on a mission, regardless of his probationary status had sent the council into a tizzy, demanding that she take Uchiha Sasuke off of probation as well if she was going to overrule them over the demon child. Tsunade had refused.

After it came out that Naruto hadn't actually gone on any mission, but that he'd left the country all together the council had demanded he be branded a missing-nin. Tsunade had smugly informed them that Naruto had signed documents releasing him from his service as a ninja and giving him permission to move out of Konoha.

The rookie nine plus Team Gai had been shocked to hear that Uzumaki 'I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!' Naruto had willingly retired from his ninja career and moved to another country. Hinata was crushed, she'd never told him how she felt. Sakura was angry that he hadn't told her, but could understand why. Sasuke was indifferent; so long as he got to have a rematch with the dobe he was fine. He figured they'd meet again eventually, and if Naruto died before that happened then it would be proof that his win was a fluke.

'Overall, my plan is going off perfectly.' Tsunade thought smugly.

* * *

I think that's all for this chapter, but I'll give you a teaser.

_Naruto glared at Jiraiya, "I'm not leaving." He growled. _

"_Oh yes you are, you're going to come with me for three years of training!" Jiraiya argued. _

"_No, I'm happy here. Besides, what point is there to training when I'm not even a ninja anymore?!" he shouted at the pervert._

"_Because, Tsunade's plan isn't finished yet and a group called Akatsuki are hunting you as we speak. Do you want this family to die because you were living with them?" Jiraiya demanded. _

That's all, until tomorrow or the next day. I'm on a role and I know exactly where I want this story to go! Hurray for all of you since that means frequent updates.

Review please, even if I have a chapter done I'll hold it back until I have enough reviews. (That would be 5 please.) All of you people that have this on your alerts, you've already spent the time to read it, what's another 30 seconds to tell me you liked it or didn't like it?

-Crisy


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Crisy

**Author: **Crisy

**Genre: **Adventure/Drama

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** Heh, I haven't even posted the 2nd chapter to this yet and I'm already starting the 3rd. This is unprecedented. I think I've really hit gold inspiration-wise with this fic. I know exactly what I want to do and where I want to take this story. I know what I want the final scene to be even…it's actually one of the reasons I wrote this fic, just to get to the last chapter.

Enough rambling. Thank you for all your future reviews on chapter 2 and enjoy the next one.

Oh, btw, in case anyone hasn't noticed, I respond to every review I get even if it's just with a polite 'thank you'. (and thanks for the reviews!)

* * *

Two weeks after Naruto had arrived at their door, he was nearly part of the family. Inari constantly pestered him to teach him more ninja tricks, Tazuna bothered him about using Shadow Clones as free labor, Tsunami was teaching him how to cook, and Naruto was happy. He couldn't send any letters back to Konoha for fear of someone finding him (and on Tsunade's orders) but he figured that not many people cared he was gone. He expected the vast majority of Konoha to be celebrating his leaving to be honest.

Naruto was supervising his Shadow Clones from a comfortable spot on the roof of Tazuna's business when he spotted a familiar mane of white hair. He sent a mental nudge to one of his clones and it ran forward to greet his perverted sensei.

The clone led Jiraiya to Tazuna's house and instructed him to wait in the dining room while Naruto finished up in the latest construction zone.

For the past two weeks Naruto had been making about 100 clones every morning and henge-ing them into many different looking workers. Tazuna had been overjoyed when Naruto first suggested the idea and had cried tears of happiness when he saw how quickly a house would go up with 100 odd clones plus his regular work crew on the job. In two weeks Naruto had raised the speed at which 'Tazuna's Super Building Company' could complete a project by almost 75 percent. Tazuna was paying him triple what one worker made, but was still rolling money in left and right since Naruto could make several hundred clones at once and maintain them for roughly six hours when needed. Teams of 100 Naruto's under Henge could be seen making and finishing up to 7 different building projects in one day.

Jiraiya tapped his foot in annoyance at the long wait for his student to get back to the house. The clone had left moments after delivering him to the house and it had been about 15 minutes since then. Jiraiya was just sitting down to write in his little notebook the next scene for Icha Icha when Naruto (the real one?) slid the door open with a loud 'thud' and demanded, "What are you doing here Ero-sannin?!"

"Tsunade told me where you were, I decided to come for a visit, see how you're doing, that sort of thing." Jiraiya replied evasively.

Naruto looked at him skeptically, not believing the hermit would be here for no real reason.

"You're not here to spy on the women's baths, are you? Don't think I won't tell Tsunami-chan right away to warn the other women." Naruto growled at the self-proclaimed 'super-pervert'.

"No, nothing like that, (though I can't promise I won't) but now that you mention it, I'd like to take you with me on a journey for…a while." He said.

Naruto glared, "I'm not leaving here. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"Oh yes you are, you're going to come with me for three years of intense (cool) ninja training and learn a whole bunch of new (cool) jutsu!" Jiraiya argued.

"No, I'm happy here. Besides, what's the point to training if I'm not even a ninja anymore?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Don't give me that! What do you call your free-labor service for the old man then? A walk in the park? I can see easily through you, you're not just doing the work from the kindness of your heart or for the money he's surely paying you; you're doing it so you'll stay in top condition! The heavy lifting is just like training and the Clone technique is training your chakra capacity and control. You know that, and I know you know that.

"If the temptation of training isn't enough to get you to leave, chew on this for a second, brat. If you stay here the Akatsuki will more than likely use this family against you. Do you want to see them dead?" Jiraiya finished with an uncharacteristically dark look on his face.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes; he knew that Jiraiya was right on all counts. He wasn't just doing the work for money or to be helpful. It was one of the only ways he could think of to train inconspicuously in both strength and chakra. He'd even noticed that when all the clones disappeared he would have all the knowledge they had learned during the day. Naruto was an excellent builder by now.

"Fine," he mumbled sullenly, "but only because I don't want Tazuna-jiji, Tsunami-chan, or Inari-kun to get hurt because of me."

Jiraiya smirked and ruffled his student's blond locks, to the boy's annoyance, and said, "Good, I knew you'd see it my way. We'll leave tomorrow around noon so you can say goodbye to the people you've met here."

Naruto scowled at the perverted man in front of him but nodded in understanding and gratitude. He'd half expected Jiraiya to rush him out of the house as soon as he'd agreed to go. It was good to be able to say goodbye instead of disappearing into the night.

* * *

Hinata stood in her room staring at herself in the mirror. Naruto was gone, that was all that mattered at the moment. A tear rolled down her cheek, he never knew that she liked him, and he probably never would. She'd wasted her chance to tell him several times when she'd accidentally found him training late into the day after all the other rookies had gone home.

Her pale eyes suddenly hardened. A determination filled her for a split second; she would gain confidence and learn from this. She would strive to become the best in order to find her Naruto-kun one day. Maybe it would be on a mission, maybe she would leave the village, but she would find him someday.

The newfound confidence disappeared as soon as she heard her father's voice down the hallway, calling her for her weekly spar with Hanabi. Hinata sighed; she had never won against her sister and never would. She refused to hurt Hanabi; the girl looked so much like their mother. It would be a disgrace to harm her, and besides. Hinata loved her sister and would never seriously raise her hand against her. Father would just have to learn to deal with it, Hinata decided, a small flame of her pervious confidence rekindling inside her.

She squared her shoulders, prepared herself for some painful Jyuuken strikes, and slid her door open to tell her father that she was coming. Hinata did not stutter for the rest of the day, even when she lost once again to her younger sister.

* * *

"Come on brat, you can do better than that!" Jiraiya taunted from his perch at the top of a tree, lounging in the branches.

"Screw…you…ero…sannin…" Naruto grunted, trying to carry a huge boulder almost bigger than him vertically up the tree, sticking to the bark with chakra in his feet.

Naruto lost his concentration for a moment and began to plummet like, well, a rock, before regaining it quickly and sticking to the bark once again.

"Ooooh, that was a close one, are you sure you can do this? I know I told you I'd teach a new jutsu if you finished this exercise in a week, but it's already the third day and you're not even halfway there!"

"I said…shut…UP!" Naruto shouted, sliding downwards a few inches at the breach in his concentration.

Jiraiya cackled for a moment before pulling out his notebook to write some more Icha Icha.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. Things were going worse and worse as of late, the council had finally managed to work around her refusal to return the Uchiha to active duty. They simply sent him on missions; they didn't really need her anymore to assign them. They'd made a decree or something similar a year ago detailing that the council could assign missions it thought was being overlooked by the Hokage. It was sound in theory, since the Hokage could and did get overwhelmed by paperwork frequently and couldn't possibly dictate every single mission personally.

The problem was that the council abused it with an abandon that scared her sometimes. She was even considering resigning from the job altogether and saddling someone else with the trouble. The only reason she stopped herself from doing so was that the next Hokage would be someone the council approved of. Someone who would have no qualms ordering a squad of ANBU after Naruto, regardless of the fact that he had officially resigned and that it wouldn't be legal.

Tsunade had been able to head off any and all such attempts made by the council, since the ANBU missions had to be approved by her personally. She would not be surprised however, if they figured out a way around that as well.

* * *

A month after they left Wave, they arrived by boat in Water Country. The horrible rock-tree climbing exorcise had taken six days in the end and they had left the day after Naruto had finished it. Jiraiya said that once they got back on land that it would become part of his regular training. Naruto had shrugged since he'd discovered the trick to making the rock lighter, channeling chakra to his arms and in a thin layer over the rock to help give it a weightless quality.

In retrospect, he could see why it was an excellent training exorcise. It had forced his chakra control to increase exponentially to the point where he would waste less than half of the chakra he used to. Jiraiya actually had him doing a similar exorcise on the water, but with a barrel full of water on his back while he attempted to keep up with the ship for an hour or two a day. The same principal applied here, but was much more difficult since the water was less dense than the rock and required more chakra to achieve the weightless effect he had managed to produce with the rock. He had to actually spread his chakra evenly throughout the water to effect it at all.

Jiraiya claimed this was training for another awesome jutsu, but Naruto couldn't remember ever hearing anything to do with weightlessness in a jutsu. He half expected that his teacher was just pulling his leg to get him to train and would give him a bogus jutsu that would float feathers or be useful to peeping in some way. At the thought of a certain part of female anatomy becoming weightless, Naruto's nose started to bleed a small bit and he cursed Jiraiya and his perverted ways. He would be lots of money that the jutsu would do exactly as he suspected.

"Alright Naruto, time for your water walking exorcise!" Jiraiya exclaimed, entirely too cheerful for such a gray day.

"But we've docked, I thought I would be done with that exorcise and you would teach me something else!" Naruto whined, thoroughly sick of that particular exorcise and dreading having to do it again.

"If you don't complete this training to my satisfaction, I won't teach you the cool jutsu I was planning on." Jiraiya taunted.

"Bah. I don't even want to learn the jutsu you're going to teach me, I should have known it would be pervy coming from you…" he grumbled, wiping a little blood from one nostril.

"A perverted move? That wasn't what I was going to teach you at all…but out of strict…curiosity, what did you have in mind?" Jiraiya asked innocently.

Naruto blushed, having to explain. "Well, imagine a…certain area…of a girl being weightless or close to it…"

Jiraiya's face broke into a lecherous grin and he began muttering about experiments.

"So, that's not what you were going to teach me?"

"Nope! Thanks for the idea though! I was just going to teach you the water dragon move, but this is a much better idea…" Jiraiya trailed off, already planning the Icha Icha scene in his head. He left the dock in search of the nearest women's baths.

'Great, what have I inflicted on the female race?' Naruto wondered to himself before the rest of what Jiraiya had said sunk in.

"Wait, water dragon? Ero-sannin, come back here! I take it back I'll do the training, teach me!"

* * *

Okay, done. It's passed 2000 words, I'm happy with it. See any mistakes? (I know there are some…) Tell me in a review or PM.

I'll write the next chapter tomorrow probably.

Until then, review please!

-Crisy


End file.
